


A Thousand Years

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Soulless Sam Winchester, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: It’s been a year since Sam and Adam went to hell. But when Dean calls to tell them that Sam is back, peaceful lives are quickly shattered. Sequel to Don’t Blink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m posting the first chapters for three different stories. Whichever chapter has the most notes in a week will get wrote first! So vote for your favorite!

John’s phone rang at the same time as the doorbell. John had been fixing the kitchen sink while Rosie helped (Y/n) clean the living room. John looked at the caller ID. Dean. Dean was calling. And he didn’t call often. Mainly just to check up on Rosie. She was his little sister and his last sibling. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to her and wanted her to remember she could come to him for anything.

So if Dean was calling John, then it was bad.

“Hello?” John asked, standing and leaning against the counter. He didn’t hear (Y/n) answer the front door or gasping in surprise.

“Dad…” Dean started. “It’s Sam.”

“What about him?” John asked, remembering the look in his son’s eyes as he beat him to death. It wasn’t Sam with blood on his fist. It was Lucifer. And then Lucifer and Michael took his sons away from him.

“He’s back.” Dean explained. John froze. That couldn’t be. Sam went to hell. Body, mind, soul.

“That’s impossible.” John whispered.

“Well, he just saved me from a djinn.” Dean said. “And, that’s not all.”

“What?” John asked, a little afraid to find out what else could be going on. He hadn’t talked to his eldest son if over a month, and now he was getting this news. And he was going to have to tell (Y/n).

“Mom’s…my mom…Mary…her dad is here.” Dean said. John set there in silence. “Dad?”

“Samuel’s dead.” John said. “He died before I married her.”

“Dad, something pulled Sam out of hell. Whatever did it had to have pulled him from heaven.” Dean said. “I just…I don’t know what to do. Sam wants to see mom…” Dean had taken to calling (Y/n) mom while he was around Rosie, so he wasn’t confusing her too much. And sometimes, he just would call her that even when Rosie wasn’t around. His memories of her were slowly coming back, finding a way around the erase that Cas had placed on him years ago. Memories of cars and books, staying with her while John was hunting, keeping the all too important secret from Sammy.

“Is he…” John didn’t want to finish the statement.

“Tested him.” Dean explained. “No reaction to silver. Or holy water.” John closed his eyes. “It’s him dad.”

“What are we going to do?” John asked.

“I…” Dean stayed silent. “I don’t know dad. But this is terrifying me. Sam is back.” John nodded, even though he knew his son couldn’t see him.

“I’ll tell her.” John said, noticing how quiet the living room was now. “Just keep an eye on him Dean.”

“I always do dad.” With that, Dean and John hung up. John took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. He looked around the decorated kitchen, eyes falling to pictures that Rosie had drawn that were hanging on the fridge. A picture of the family was her newest creation. John, (Y/n), and her were on one side of the page; Dean, Lisa, and Ben on the other side. Up above, in the clouds, were Sam and Adam on what looked like an airplane. Everyone had told her that Sam and Adam had gone on a trip and would be gone for a long time. They didn’t want to explain to her that they literally went to hell. And no one wanted to admit that they were dead. Even Uncle Gabe told her that.

“(Y/n).” John said, heading towards the living room. “Babe, I need to talk to you.”

“Uh…John…we have a guest.” (Y/n) said, not sounding too sure of herself. John’s heart raced. Had Sam left before Dean had called John and he was sitting in the comfy chair? Did that Crowley guy decide to make a visit? John made his way into the living room a little quicker than he should have. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

“Daddy! Look! He’s back from his trip!” Rosie said happily, hugging the guest. He looked up at John, a smile on his face.

“Hey dad.” He said. John stood there, staring at him.

“Adam.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. But I just got the urge to work on this fic again so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Adam set in his seat, relaxing in John’s comfy chair. Much to John’s attempts at protest, Rosie was perched in his lap, hugging her older brother. She missed Sam and Adam, just like she missed Dean. But Dean was on the laptop if she ever wanted to see him.

“Adam, did you bring me presents?” Rosie asked, laughing. Adam looked over at John and (Y/n), who were staring him down.

“You know, because you went on a trip.” (Y/n) explained. Adam nodded. John cleared his throat.

“Uh, Rosie, why don’t you and mommy go into the kitchen and get Adam something to drink?” He suggested. Rosie jumped up and ran to (Y/n), grabbing her by the hand and pulling her to the kitchen. John could hear her telling (Y/n) that Adam was going to get her special Toy STory cup to drink out of. He smiled a little before turning his attention to his youngest son.

“Adam.” John said, getting Adam to look up at him. “Before you tell us anything or you sit with Rosie anymore, I’m going to need you to take a few tests.”

“Tests?” Adam asked. “Is this a hunting thing?” John nodded. Adam sighed and laid his head back against the chair. “Okay, fine.” John went to his side table and pulled out a silver knife and a flask of holy water. Losing your life to a demon would make you a little paranoid. He sliced Adam’s skin and then had him drink the holy water. When nothing showed up with the tests, John relaxed a bit.

“What do you remember?” John asked. Adam opened his mouth to talk when Rosie came back in, carefully carrying her favorite cup with some lemonade in it. Adam smiled and took it from her.

“Thanks, sis.” He laughed. Rosie smiled proudly. She hadn’t spilled a drop. John looked up at (Y/n), talking to her without using words. That was something they were pretty good at, especially with sensitive matters they didn’t want their little girl to hear. (Y/n) nodded and looked down at Rosie.

“Hey sweetheart, we need to do a little grocery shopping. I’m sure Adam is really hungry.” (Y/n) told her daughter. “Would you want to help me?”

“Yes mommy.” Rosie said with a smile. “I’m a good cook Adam.”

“I bet you are sweet girl.” Adam laughed. “Go help mom and I’ll wait here for you.” Rosie went upstairs with (Y/n) to get ready before they headed out for some groceries. John settled on the couch and stared at Adam.

“So...you’re back.” John said. “How?”

“I don’t know.” Adam said. “I wish I did but I really don’t know.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” John asked. Adam sat there for a moment, trying to ponder things.

“Going outside and saying yes to Michael so mom would be okay.” Adam finally recollected. John ran a hand down his face. That had been a long while ago. “Apparently, Michael doesn’t want me to remember much.”

“That’s probably for the best.” John explained. He looked around. The past year had been hard, trying to divert questions from the youngest Winchester and dealing with some of the depression that had fallen upon (Y/n). Her two boys had given up their lives for her. No mother should ever watch her children die, and she was the reason the two of them had fallen into hell.

And now they were both back, who knows how, and the only thing John can think of is keeping (Y/n) safe.

“Dad?” Adam asked. “You okay over there?”

“I guess I should be asking you that.” John said with a chuckle. “I mean, you did just spend a good chunk of time in hell.”

“I don’t remember any of it.” Adam explained, shaking his head. John nodded. He understood. He had been there. HE didn’t remember much of his stint in hell, but he remembered a few things. “Honestly, I’m kinda tired.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” John said, leading Adam to the guest bedroom. “I’m glad you’re home son.”

“Me too.” Adam smiled before crawling into the bed and falling asleep quickly. John stood there for a moment, watching him. He couldn’t believe it. Just a year ago, he had lost two of his sons and his third didn’t seem to want to be around. And now, they were back. John quietly shut the door and got his phone.

****

“So he’s sleeping?” (Y/n) asked as her and Rosie made their way to the car, just a few bags in hand. “Does he seem off?”

“No.” John said. “The only thing he remembers is saying yes to Michael.” (Y/n) took a deep breath. That still haunted her, what her boys did for her.

“Well, he’s home now. They both are.” (Y/n) said.

“Yeah you got that right.” John was smiling on the other end of the phone. “Are you girls on your way home?”

“Yeah. Just getting in the car now.” (Y/n) looked around. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end.

“Okay good.” John said.

“John…” (Y/n) said softly. “I think we’re being followed.”

“What?” He asked, his heart racing. “Get in the car.”

“We are.” That’s when she was hit from behind, dropping her phone. John could hear the clatter of the phone hitting the asphalt and Rosie crying.  
“  
“Hey!” John screamed. “Hey!”

“Hello John.” A voice came on the phone. “The boss sends his love.” With that, the line was disconnected, leaving John sitting there in silence.


End file.
